


reprise

by definitelynotmaria



Series: Beyond Over [4]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Persuasion - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms
Genre: ALL OF IT, Angst, Band Fic, Finally, Fix-It of Sorts, Flashbacks, Getting Back Together, Getting the Band Back Together, Mr. Elliot is (mostly) off screen, Musicians, Oh, Pemberly - Freeform, Repairing Friendships, Strained Friendships, featuring literally everyone, it's time to fix everything, replacing themes/motifs with music, this is going to be messy, this is the homestretch, tying it all together, we're here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotmaria/pseuds/definitelynotmaria
Summary: Annelise fell in love in a karaoke bar. When it came together, she pulled a group of strangers with her.Freddie fell in love in a karaoke bar. When it fell apart, he took a band with him.
Relationships: Anne Elliot/Frederick Wentworth, James Benwick/Louisa Musgrove
Series: Beyond Over [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765597
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	reprise

_**~the songs~** _

_still sane by lorde_

_two ghosts by harry styles_

_dear, home by exes_

_almost (sweet music) by hozier_

_promises by exes_

_falling by harry styles_

_cherry wine by hozier_

_quiet by exes_

_sober ii (melodrama) by lorde_

_bitter by fletcher and kito_

_if you loved me by gracey_

_**~the poems~** _

_you go to my head by carole boston weatherford_

_poem for haruko by june jordan_

_runaway by jorie graham_

_nostalgia by chase berggrun_

**Author's Note:**

> okay kids strap in for a bumpy ride, bc this is just 50k of angst followed directly by 20k of fluff with little to no transition


End file.
